Elena's Struggle
by Mrs. Mada
Summary: After Elena was told that Bonnie didn't want to see her after her mother died, she goes home and runs into Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I have posted...This happends to be only the first page out of eight, So let me know if you want me to keep posting if it catches anybody's fancy. I hope you enjoy it.**

For the first time in my life it feels like I have to concentrate just so I can keep my heart beating. My chest is so heavy with all reminders of how I have impacted so many lives just because I won the generational doppelganger lottery. My Aunt was sacrificed, _Sacrificed_ for god sakes, Jeremy had to have his memory altered and sent across country just so he wasn't killed. Caroline was killed and turned into a vampire even though her mother hunts vampires. Bonnie's mom ran out on her, because fifteen years ago Michael came looking for me and she used her magic to bind him in a crypt somewhere, just to have Bonnie find her for a week before Abby was killed and turned into a vampire so I wasn't killed. Stephen had his free will taken away from him because he was trying to protect me from Klaus. I am the one who deeply wounded Damon by my words now I am might have pushed him over the edge and Matt lost his sister who was the last family member he had who gave a crap about him.

I was still sitting in my car after I just left Bonnie's house, Caroline said she didn't want to see me and she was waiting for her mother to make the full transition to vampire. I can understand why she doesn't want to see me. I am pretty sure they all blame me for what happened this evening. No one knows that Elijah already knew that I lied to him at the ball, would anyone even believe me after I spent most of the day worrying about signing Elijah's death warrant anyway? I wouldn't if I were them. It was all just too much for me to handle anymore. Sitting in my driveway unable to find the motivation to walk inside my empty childhood home somehow made all of this worse. My thoughts hadn't slowed down enough for me to be aware of my surroundings so when I heard my passenger door open I jumped so violently that my seatbelt dug into my collarbone.

"It seems you have had an interesting day there love" Klaus said while he shut the passenger door of my car.

"What do you want Klaus?" I said in an exasperated tone, I knew I should sound afraid but I was too exhausted for it to come out that way.

"Well it seems that it is time for you and me to talk. My siblings have taken off, well all except Rebecca and so it is time for us to come to another arraignment. Firstly I am going to need to make some more hybrids so you can take off to the hospital right after we are done here. What I really want to tell you is I think it is time to start the next generation of Patrovas and since you seem to only fall for vampires I will be glad to find someone for you but I will give you a few days to get started and in return I will guarantee that you and your linage will be safe from any harm" He finished while smiling like he offered me a million dollars.

"And what If I don't want to continue the Patrova line?" I knew that if I had a child eventully another doppelganger would come along and her fate would be sealed, I could never do that but I knew Klaus would never take no for an answer.

"Well love, you don't have a choice, I was just being nice saying that you had a choice. So I guess if you don't find a partner I will for you with or without your consent" He said as he opened the car door and stepped out. "Oh, they are waiting for you to give a donation at the hospital go ask for a girl named Megan." With that he closed the door and disappeared into the night.

I don't know how long I sat there just sitting in my car but I knew one thing. I had finally reached my limit and I could feel something inside of me brake. I didn't even know what I was doing until I left the hospital with a bandage over the inside of my elbow that was holding a cotton ball in place. Driving back to my house was a blur and when I pulled back into my driveway I saw the clock say 11:49. In a complete daze I have noticed that I walked into my room and when I looked around I had knots in my stomach and I was finding difficult to breath, I couldn't stay here. Next thing I registered was me running back out to my car with a small bag in my hand. Half aware that must have packed a small bag but for the life of me I couldn't say what was inside. Putting my car in reverse, I slammed on the gas and just drove as fast as I could.

I didn't have a destination in mind, I would have gone over to the Salvatore mansion but I couldn't face either of them, I think I had a sneaking suspicion that it was because I couldn't stand rejection or indifference at the moment. Just the thought of it pushed all the air out of my lungs, I was about to lose it. I didn't know where I was going until I pulled up to the small house and turned off the car. It was approaching one in the morning. While I was debating if this was a good idea I saw the kitchen light turn on and someone walking around. With a deep sigh I got out of my car and walked up to the door. I was half aware that I have had tears running down my cheeks ever since I left the hospital. As I raised my hand to knock I saw that my hand was shaking violently. Why haven't I noticed? I still was unsure if this was a good idea but I had to talk to someone. When the door opened I must have miss judged how bad I looked by the slide show of emotions that crossed Matt's face. Surprise, fear, concern and shock with sadness winning out.

"Can I come in" I asked uncertain with a shaky breath.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only 1pm on Saturday and I am already at the grill working on my first bottle. I haven't heard from anyone about the repercussions of my actions with witchy's mom. Stephen has been staying in his room for probably filling out his journals and planning his next attack on the surrounding forest creatures. Why can't he find a balance it is either all or nothing with him. I shrug those thoughts off; they weren't my burden to bear. I can only assume that most of the Originals left, well except Klaus and his shadow Rebecca but I knew that Klaus would never leave Elena behind, who by the way has not popped her head out of the ground since the whole Elijah fiasco. She probably can't stand the sight of my brother and I but that was to be expected since I killed her best friend's mother. Matt refilled my drink before taking care of the couple who just sat down at the other side of the bar.

"I figured I would find you here." Alaric said as he sat down on the stool next to me.

"Well, I am a creature of habit." I responded after I downed the drink in front of me.

"Have you talked to Elena lately?" He asked as Matt placed a glass of whiskey in front of him and refilled mine. I just grab the bottle from Matt and gave him a look that dared him to say something about it. He just shrugged and walked back to do whatever he was doing before. I couldn't stop the thought of why everyone expects me to be up on Elena's comings and goings; Oh that's right I am her puppet, well not anymore.

"Nope" I said as I filled my glass again. "Not since the day that Stephen and I had to stop the witches from killing the originals."

Rick didn't say anything so when I looked over at him and saw that his eyebrows where furrowed together deep thought. His expression slowly changed to worry. I guess he is taking this surrogate thing pretty seriously.

"I don't understand she won't talk to me. She is jumpy and two nights this week she has come home kind of ruffed up and crying but she just bolted up to her room without answering any of my questions."

"I don't know what to tell you. As far as I know she hasn't even called Stephen." I said as I shrugged my shoulders. I still loved the girl but she made it clear to me that she doesn't want me and I can't allow myself to spend another 100 plus years pinning over someone who doesn't give a shit about me. Before Rick could respond my phone buzzed in my pocket, I pulled it out and saw that I had a text.

_Can you meet me in the woods by the old Lockwood Estate; we have another problem-Liz _

"Well I wish I could stay and chat about tired topics but council duty calls" I said while I put my phone back in my pocket and downed the glass in front of me. "The Sheriff calls" and without another glance back I walk out to my car and head to the woods.

It has been pretty quiet on the whole animal attacks lately. Liz still didn't know who was putting stakes in humans but this is Mystic Falls. Within fifteen minutes I was parking behind her squad car. When I stepped out I was flooded with all the smells, the ground was saturated from the storm last night, and I could smell traces of two or three people and a faint but prevalent smell of Klaus and Rebecca. Why would they be out here in the middle of the woods? Their smell was to faint to be the one who killed whoever it was that is out here. I was lost in my own thoughts when Liz and her deputy caught my eye a few yards ahead. I shook my head and I just wrote it off, if I had a dollar for every time I something has seemed out of place in this town.

"Damon, thank you for coming." She said when she followed the gaze of her deputy and saw me walking up to them. "Another vampire attack, this is Kari Marshall she just graduated last year." I could tell this was vampire attack, the body was completely drained and the tell-tale bite marks on her neck. I knew it wasn't Klaus or Rebecca; they were keeping a low profile since they were staying but it could have been one of the other brothers taking a meal on their way out of town.

"At least this isn't just a murder and not a sexual assault.' She said as she wipes her forehead with the back of her hand. She looks for the first tome overwhelmed. Being a cop in this town would harden you up quick. I have seen her take gruesome murder scenes without breaking a sweat but now it seems to finally get to her. I wonder what changed.

"Have there been a lot of sexual assaults?" that was almost hard to believe, this is a small town, a small town full of vampires to be sure but I haven't heard of any rapes. I look at her confused. She just stares at me with her eyebrows knotted like I should know the answer to that question.

"She didn't tell you? I thought you and Elena where close." I feel all the blood rush from my head and a weight drop in my stomach. I replay Rick's words from earlier. _She's jumpy and two nights this week she has come home kind of ruffed up and crying and bolts up to her room without answering my questions._ My vision starts to sharpen as my anger rises. Could it be? Why would she not come to me, or at least Stephen, I have had a life time to learn to keep my anger in control when I need it to be but now I am having a difficult time from keeping my eyes from changing. Liz and I have an understanding but I don't think she would take me vamping out on her to well.

"She didn't tell you. Well I can understand most people don't want to deal with it but she can't know that I told you, please It's confidential." Liz said bringing me out of my own thoughts.

"I got to go" I snapped as I spun on my heel and walked back to my car. I wish I didn't have to keep up pretenses as I had to get back into my car. I just wanted to run. I slammed the car in reverse and floored it heading back to town. My anger was peaking. I can understand that she didn't want to see me again for what I did but how could she not tell anyone? Or did she confide in Barbie or maybe witchy? It really didn't matter I was going to find out whoever it was and kill them slowly and I will take pleasure in it. Wait, did Liz say it happened more than once! I didn't have time to think about it any longer than that. I was already in front of her house and I could hear the sounds coming from inside. The front door was ajar and I could hear a struggle and Elena screaming.

When I pushed open the door I saw Elena pinned under a dark blonde man in the hallway that lead to the kitchen. She was fighting him but was obviously being easily overpowered. I could smell blood but I didn't have time to notice where it was coming from. With my vampire speed I grabbed the man by the back of his neck and I quickly noticed that he was human. It didn't matter I jammed my other hand through his back and wrapped my hand around his spine and snapped it and while he was falling to the floor I grabbed his head and twisted it off. I looked down at the body and realized that I was unsatisfied with his death; I wish I could have inflicted more pain

Elena had pushed herself back up against the wall and was trying to cover up what her shredded clothes were exposing. My heart broke as I saw the girl that I loved quivering with fear and tears flowing freely down her cheeks. I noticed that she was bleeding from her mouth and her hair was in tangles. I took of my jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Elena are you okay" I asked pushing her hair behind her ear. She was shaking so bad her teeth were chattering. I couldn't help it, every second of hurt I felt because of this girl since the ball went out the window. She whispered my name and looked at me like she couldn't believe I was here. I wrapped my arms around her and I could feel her whole body shake in my arms and I just tried to sooth her as she calmed herself down. I had a million questions running through my mind but couldn't bring myself to voice any of them. Instead my own words came back to haunt me. _I shouldn't have left, I promise you, I will never leave you again._ I failed her; the realization hit me hard as I feel her cling to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! I have quickly become addicted to those, so please help me indulge my newly found addiction ;) please…**

**Also I know Elena seems kind of timid in this chapter but I figure she deserves a break-down, so please just stay with me on this. Next chapter she will be back to her normal self a bit. **

**This is my first story I have ever posted...well anywhere so If please let me know on what I need to work on and I can focus on my weak spots. I hope you enjoy.**

I was driving back from school. Bonnie wasn't back yet but Caroline was and she was keeping me informed as much as she could. I am pretty sure that Caroline was getting blood bags from the boarding house for Abby. I just couldn't bring myself to go over there and face them just yet. I also didn't go back over to Matt's after that first night either. I couldn't involve him; I just needed a shoulder while I processed what Klaus wanted. I feel bad for even letting Matt know what was going on, He called me every day worried, I had to promise that I would go to the boarding house if anything happened and that seemed to placate him.

Because of the two attacks this week I was extremely paranoid. I was always looking over my shoulder and I guess I didn't notice anything wrong when I stepped into my house until I felt hands reach out and grab me. He spun me around and wrapped one of his legs around the back of my left so I would fall backwards. My head bounced off the hardwood floor of the hallway so hard that I was seeing spots in my vision. I recognized this man as the same one who had attacked me once before. He still had scratches on his face from last time. He pinned my arms above my head with one of his and I twisted my body to the side in an attempt to get away from him but he slammed his hips down and flattened me. With his free hand he started to rip my shirt. I could hear the tears a second before I could feel the cold air on my stomach. I started to scream and wiggle as much as I could when I felt his hands reach for the button on my pants. I was able to fend him off the last two times but there wasn't anything I could use to stop him this time. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and his heavy body on top of mine making it hard to breath. When I felt that he had unbuttoned my pants I was trying to position myself closer to his head so I could try to head but him but right when I saw my opening he was pulled off of me. From over his shoulder I could see raven black hair and a man's frame covered by a leather jacket. Damon.

When I felt his weight off me I pushed myself to a sitting position and backed up until my back hit the wall. My eyes couldn't keep up with Damon's speed but I heard the snaps and then he just dropped the lifeless body and stepped over him and came to crouch next to me. I tried to pull what was left of my shirt back around me as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. I was half aware that he pushed some of my hair behind my ear while I started to taste the blood in my mouth. How did that happen? Maybe I bit my tongue during the struggle and didn't notice it. I looked up and I saw such tenderness in his eyes that it actually hit me that he was here. "Damon" I whispered still half unable to believe he was here. When I felt his arms slip around me I clung to him letting everything I have been holding to myself all week flood over me.

I don't know how long we sat on the floor but after an underdetermined amount of time he picked me up and carried me to my room and set me down on my bed.

"I want you to pack a bag, you are going to be staying at the boarding house until we figure out what is going on" He stops talking when he notices that I am shaking my head. He was still sitting next to me on my bed.

"I know why this is happening." I said while I let out a shaky sigh "But let me get dressed and I will pack my bag first" I said as I was still holding what was left of my shirt. I don't know how I was going to be able to tell him.

"Okay" he said slowly looking at me with a question in his eyes. "While you get dressed I will take care of that thing downstairs." He spat and got up from the bed.

"No don't leave please, please" I said as sprang to my feet and wrapped my arms around tighter around me I had to close my eyes and take a couple of deep breaths to steady myself. When I opened my eyes I had to almost push my eyes back to his. I saw pity drench his eyes and it reminded me why I avoided everyone all week. While I was trying to find the right words to make him understand, I saw him go completely ridged. Fear washed over me again as I heard the front door open and close. He relaxed a bit before I heard Rick's panicked voice carry upstairs.

"Elena! Elena!" Rick yelled as I heard his feet pick up pace with ever stair he climbed. I started backing up without even thinking about what I was doing. Damon glanced at me before walking out of the room and I heard him meeting Rick.

"Hay Rick," I heard Damon say before he was cut off.

"Damon? Do you know that there is a dead guy in the hall? Is Elena okay? Rick said in a rush of breath. I took the time to grab another shirt and quickly changed into it then ran into the bathroom.

"Of course I know there is a dead guy in the hallway, I was the one who left him there and yes Elena is fine, sort of, she is going to be staying with us at the boarding house for a while." I heard Damon say. I didn't want to hear any more of his explanation. I had to take a moment to collect myself. When I saw my reflection in the mirror I flinched. There were dark circles under my eyes for lack of sleep and there was blood running down the corner of my mouth. I had to brush out my hair and washed my face with cold water. The cold water seemed to steady me a bit. After getting a towel to dry my face off I collected my toothbrush and toothpaste to put in my bag.

Damon was still talking to Rick when I walked back out into my room. I had grabbed a couple of days of necessities and headed downstairs. I noticed the body was gone as I walked into the kitchen. They both where staring at me as I entered, I gave them both a side smile as I went to get a glass of water. I don't know why I was so apprehensive about telling them about what was going on. Maybe I was just so tired of not being able to take care of my own problems; sometimes I feel inadequately equipped for trying to live my own life. I walk over to the sink and when I filled a glass I turned around and leaned back against the counter. With one last deep breath and I started to rub my forehead.

"Okay, um…Klaus came here the night that Esther tried to kill them and said that he wants me to continue the Patrova line, he told me that if I couldn't find a partner he would find one for me." I said while still rubbing my forehead successfully avoiding eye contact. Silence filled the room and after a minute I had to look up to see if they were still there. Rick was staring but not seeing the napkin holder on the island with his mouth hanging open and Damon was leaning against the door frame with a look of such intense rage I involuntarily took a step back. I dropped my hand and moved it across my chest; the small movement seemed to have rocked the two guys. Damon's head snapped to look at me and Rick finally was able to close his mouth. I couldn't hold Damon's intense gaze so I looked at Rick who, by the look of it was trying to form a thought.

"Was this the first time you were attacked?" Damon asked with a sharp monotone voice while Rick was still half way stunned.

"No" I said shaking my head. "This was the third. The first time was two days after Klaus came by, I was walking back from the grill and he came up from behind me and dragged me behind those arbavida bushes. I was just lucky that Liz was driving around the corner going towards the grill at the time and she seen him dragging me back, Then another two days pass and I was getting out of my car to come into the house and the same guy from today pulls me out and dragged me to the side of the house." I said as I pointed to which side I was talking about. I was able to fight him off long enough to get away.

I brought my hands so they could see the scabs on the back of my knuckles that were circled with dark blue and purple. I absently ran a finger across them as I kept talking. "I only remember flashes of what happened. I remember him slamming my head against the house and me punching and breaking his nose then while he was bent over I kneed him in the face and took off, I jumped back in my car and waited for you to come home Rick.

"Wait are you talking about Thursday night?' Rick asked and when I nodded he said "But I didn't get back here until ten that night, where did you go for six hours, over to Bonnies?" Rick asked and he didn't seem to notice how Damon twitched at the mention of the name. I sighed. I had spent over a week coming to terms with what happened that day and I couldn't find it in myself to be angry because It all boiled down to my heart skipping a beat when I lie and I think that makes it worse that everyone had to deal with such a bad situation because of such a small detail.

"Bonnie doesn't want to see me." I said with just a whisper. "I tried that night but Caroline wouldn't let me in and when I got home from her house that was when Klaus stopped by and he told me to stop by the hospital and about his _plan_ he had for me. I stared at the tile floor; I didn't really want to show how much that Bonnie's rejection hurt me.

"Why did you have to go the hospital" Rick asked but I didn't have to answer him before Damon spoke again. "He wanted more blood for hybrids, Right?" he said with a little more of his old arrogance, which reminded me why I didn't go to them for help. I just didn't have the strength to deal with this kind of response. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before I nodded. "Klaus said that everyone left except for him and Rebecca." I finished.

"Does he actually think we would believe that they all just left town" Damon asked with an incredulous demeanor.

"Well, I knew Elijah took off, he left me a letter that night. I found it on my bed when I finally got home." I said as I held Damon's gaze and I could see his thoughts play out behind his eyes, _all you had to do was listen to me all this would have been over._ I could even hear his sneer he would put behind it. I sighed and dropped my eyes; I could feel the extra weight on my chest.

"What did the letter say…? Wait how did Elijah even know about Esther's plan?" Rick asked looking extremely confused and I wondered if Damon even talked to Rick over this last week. I risked a quick glance at Damon when Rick was asking those questions and I saw him walk over to the refrigerator and grab a bottle of Rick's stash that he kept in the cupboard and took a drink. I sighed knowing that he thought I crumbled and that I had an actual choice in the matter of telling Elijah.

"Elijah came here that afternoon saying he wanted me to go with him, he said he had something to show me. I tried to make an excuse but he said it wouldn't take long, I didn't want to go but if I said no it would look suspicious so he drove us out to just the south side of the old Lockwood property. Then he proceeded to ask me why I lied to him at the Ball." I said but I had to take a deep breath to steady myself from the memory of retelling of that horrible day. With my eyes full of pleading for both of them to believe me, I proceeded. "I told him I wasn't lying to him but he said he could hear my heartbeat and when I lie it skips a beat." I finished as I through my arms in the air in defeat. "He didn't take the news of his own mother thinking him and his siblings we an abomination very well. Next thing I knew he kicked through the ground and grabbed me and jumped into the tunnel system. A little while later while I was trying to find my way out Rebecca showed up. I was able to get to the cavern where Esther's coffin was stored so Rebecca couldn't follow but she soaked me on gasoline and tried to set me on fire." I finished in a rush just too finally get it off my chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think. This is my favorite one so far, it hits something that was bothering me about the show. I will leave it up to you to figure out what I mean.**

I was almost done with Rick's bottle when Elena finished filling us in on what has been going on. I already knew that most of the Originals took off; it seems Rebecca has been stalking Matt while he works. It surprises me that Bonnie refused to see her but I can't say I am shocked to find out that Elena hasn't told anyone. She would rather carry the burden than let other people worry. If she is not careful she is going to go prematurely gray.

"So what did Elijah note say?" Rick asked when Elena failed to answer.

"Believe it or not it was an apology, saying how much he regretted his actions that day" Elena says with a tone of mild disbelief. I couldn't help but let out a quick sharp chuckle. The thought that Elijah felt sorry for what he did was truly laughable. He knew exactly what he was doing. I threw the empty bottle in the trash before making sure we were done here.

"Do you have everything you need? If so we should get going." I asked and I noticed that Elena seemed a little more relaxed. She just nodded and headed towards the front door. Her bags were at the bottom of the stairs, I took them from her when she started to pick them up. "Thank you" she said as she was still trying to avoid eye contact.

"Later Rick" I called from over my shoulder when shutting the front door. I threw her bags in the back seat since there was a dead guy in the trunk. We drove in silence as I kept sneaking glances at her. Elena was staring out the window. Now that I really had time to look at her I noticed her shoulders slumped and hunched forward, her legs tightly crossed and she was fidgeting with her nails absently. I have witnessed her having to deal with some pretty harry situations but it really did seem that this last week wiped her out. Even her heartbeat wasn't steady, it would start to race and abruptly slow down to the point it would skip a beat. It wasn't long before I pulled up to the boarding house.

I knew it wasn't the right time to bring up some things but I have never been tactful. "Elena why didn't you come to us, I understand that you are probably mad at me for what happened but that isn't an excuse to be dealing with this yourself." I said looking directly at her so I could gage her response.

"Damon" she paused and I heard her heart slow and skip a beat "I am not mad at you for what happened." She whispered without meeting my eyes. "The reason I didn't want to come to you guys is because I didn't think I could take the sarcasm and indifference that has been going on." With a sigh she continued" I'm tired Damon, can we talk about this later, I need some sleep, I don't the strength to have my filters." She finished drowsily .

"Have you slept at all this week?" I asked almost mad, what does she mean filters. Does she think that I needed to be treated like a child? _Better watch out you might say something wrong and I'll go kill the town. Ha, I think she has the wrong brother._ I thought to myself, Nice, now the thought of Stephen just adds fuel to my fire.

"Some, I have been getting about two hours a night" She said with defeat saturating her voice. Her head was resting the window with that same defeat crawling across her face. My anger was deflated almost instantly.

"Look, just because you and I are not on the best terms at the moment" I heard her heartbeat drop and her breathing speed up and hitch when I said that, after registering the change I continued. "But it doesn't mean that you can't come here for help." I said as I pulled the keys out of the ignition.

She finally held my gaze while she answered raw emotion "What was did you want me to do? Knock on your door with my bags and ask you to help me kill Klaus _again_, only this time I see the stakes higher. Well that is debatable" She added more to herself. "I am not stupid, neither one of you has to help me and I just couldn't face the fact that I have worn out my welcome because if I haven't I know I am close."

Shit…I hate it when she is right, what did I expect? If she had just shown up I would have laid it on thick, I know that for sure. She broke eye contact and went back to staring out the windshield slightly shaking her head. In moments like these I would say something deflective layered with sarcasm so I went with humor instead.

"All right, let's just call it truths and I will let it drop that you asked Stephen to snap my neck" I said with my biggest grin. It wasn't my best but it but at least I was trying.

"I didn't ask him to snap your neck, I did ask him to make sure I could get into that room to see Esther though, but I think he was still mad that I kissed you because he seemed to enjoy doing it.

I was stunned; I guess she wasn't kidding about being too tired to keep her filter up. "The way I remember it was that I kissed you." Was the only thing I could think of to respond with.

"You initiated it yes, but when I told him about him about it I just said that I kissed you. No offence but that is what was important this time." She said with as much weight as if she were speaking about the weather. Once again she was right…Damnit. Since this seemed like a day to purge. I said "There is something you should know, Stephen has been off people blood since the night he almost drove you off the bridge." Oh, the irony. Every time we dance around this topic, Stephen's good deeds have to be aired.

I heard her let out a laugh without humor "I know." She said looking back at me. "I've seen him with that guilty/brooding look, so he's got that side and the ripper jackass side." When she was silent she just shrugged her shoulders. It didn't make sense, isn't this the girl who spent half a year tracking him down then trying to force vamp rehab on him. I have seen the look in her eye when she looks at him. She hasn't let him completely go.

"I thought you would be happy, isn't that what your whole plan was, to get him back to St, boring Stephen." I couldn't keep the bitterness out of my voice when I said Stephen's nickname. Has she always thought like this and she has one of the most restrictive _filters_ I have ever seen or is this newly acquired thinking?

"I am just not going to lie to myself, Stephen will never get over the fact that we kissed" she said emphasizing the _we_. "I remember how he was when we were dating, if anything came up and you were involved his whole body would tense up and his mood turned to shit for the rest of the day. It's understandable I guess, you two do have some bad history with things like this." She said with her head back up against the window and her eyes were closed. I was stunned maybe the more sleep deprived she is the more brutally honest, Handy if it wasn't so shocking.

"Besides, how could I ever forget that he tried to turn me into a vampire by re-enacting the way my parents died? She said almost half asleep. I was floored, I couldn't stop staring at her in shock. Who the hell was this. She's logical. Then I had an idea, no I couldn't I'm an idiot, I already know the answer. Elena was asleep and I don't even know if she would answer or not. I am such a fool.

"Elena…how do you feel about me" I said quietly. To my surprise she wasn't completely asleep.

What a day, I thought to myself.

**Cliffhanger…I wonder what she said and more importantly will she remember in the morning?**

**Please leave me a review…Thanks again for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to my head buried in pillows and me laying on a much too comfortable bed to me mine. Pulling my head up to look around I noticed I was in a spare room at the boarding house. Why is it that I have a tendency to wake up in places I don't remember getting to on my own? I let out a sigh and the words "I must be living wrong" escaped my mouth. I drop my head back down on the pillows and immediately notice that my whole body is stiff. I must have been sleep for a while because the smallest of movements took too much effort. After a few well needed stretches I climbed into a hot shower and let the water relax my muscles. Maybe it was the amount of sleep I got but weight that I have been carrying around on my chest seemed to loosen its grip a bit. I had a nagging thought that said it was because I was back in this house. I shook my head when that nagging feeling turned into a concrete knowledge.

I spent most of the shower lost in my own thoughts and only when I started too fear for their water heater did I hopped out and get dressed. I found a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt. The smell of coffee was hitting me all the way from the kitchen. Unfortunately the walk down there left me time to realize why I was here. I had a nagging feeling that the highlight of my day was that shower so I should just throw in the towel and gone back to bed but of course, coffee is a force to be reckoned with.

"Good morning" said a male voice behind me when I was in the kitchen reaching for a coffee cup. I jumped so high that I dropped the cup and unsuccessfully tried to stop it from bouncing off the counter. "Smooth" I said to myself as I Bent down to pick up the cup, I tried to slow my heartbeat before I faced him. "Damon, could you please make more noise, I have been bit jumpier than usual." I asked as I filled my cup with a shaky hand.

"Yeah, Sorry, I figured you must have concluded that someone was around because coffeepots don't start themselves. He said with a semi-amused smirk.

"Some do" I said before I could stop myself. "It is called auto brew"

He just rolled his eyes and shook his head to my response. So I tried again. "How long was I asleep for?" after a while I had to look up at him from my coffee because he didn't answer immediately. And I wanted to make sure he was still there. He had his glass hovering about half way to his lips but his eyes were locked on my arms. I pulled my elbows up to see what he is looking at, it didn't take long to figure it out. My arms where dotted with quarter size bruises. Some of them had faded transparent yellow but others were still dark purple.

"I guess all that did happen". I said weakly as I pulled on my short sleeves in vain. "I also don't get a chance to thank you for coming when you did yesterday; I think I fell asleep before I could tell you." I finished with an apologetic smile. He got an intrigued look on his face but when he opened his mouth to say something Stephen walked into the kitchen. He just stood in the doorway while he takes a long look at me and what I was wearing and give a quick glare to Damon before returning his attention back "Good evening, Elena."

"Evening? What time is it?" I asked confused.

"Around seven" Damon chimed in "Which means you slept for about sixteen hours." He finished finally bringing his glass of bourbon up to his lips.

"Well that explains why I didn't want to get out of bed" I said as I headed into the great room. I couldn't stand to be in such an enclosed space with both of them. I plopped down on one of the couches as I watched them follow me into the room .

"So I guess you are on Salvatore's protection again so no…Well, you know the rules" Damon said jokingly while he refilled his glass.

"Salvatore, singular, I have to meet Bonnie this evening." Stephen said as he lounged back in one of the armchairs.

My face must have shown my shock because I couldn't keep my mind from racing. What? I thought. When did this happen? Bonnie was talking to Stephen the ripper vampire but not me her best friend? I quickly glanced at Damon but he looked just as shocked as I felt. I guess I knew she would never go to Damon but I thought Stephen was in the top five of her _No_ list. Stephen's expression changed and I could almost hear him mentally catch up and his face went deadpan.

"Well I guess this explains why she told me not to tell you about it." He said with his familiar indifference.

"What does she want?" Damon prodded before I regained my equilibrium.

"Don't know yet, I am meeting her later tonight, so no babysitting for me." He answered as he hoisted himself out of the chair and glided out of the room. Damon and I just stared at each other with equal confusion. After a minute Damon stood up and said. "I have to go to the Lockwood party tonight so I guess you are my date. I have to meet Rick at your house so you can get ready there." He told me as he flashed me one of his flirtatious looks.

We left the boarding house within an hour and at least Damon made sure I had a least an hour to get ready. Once I was in my room I picked out a full length dark blue dress with a corset like bodice. To go with it, I grabbed a pair of closed toed low wedges sandals and walked into the bathroom to fix my hair. With one last look I made sure that the running pants that I was wearing underneath the dress didn't show through. I couldn't help but realize that I was actually making sure that my outfit would allow me to do extraneous activity if needed. I sighed and shook my head while the words "I must be living wrong" escaped my mouth once again.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I could hear Damon and Rick having a heated discussion in hushed voices .As I walked back to the kitchen I saw Damon was standing opposite of Rick. He was giving Rick one of his intense stares, obviously waiting for an answer to some question that I didn't hear. "Alright, I'll do it" he answered with defeat. Then he got up from the table and grabbed his keys. "See yeah there Elena, Oh, nice dress by the way." He said walking out the door with a forced smile on his face.

"What was that about?" I ask pointing to Damon and the chair that Rick just vacated.

"I just had to make sure he knew that if anything went down he was to get you out." He said picking up his leather jacket that was on the back of one of the chairs. He looked me straight in the eye while he walked around the table. "Just in case Klaus is going to be there we have to be prepared."

When he said his name I felt my heartbeat pick up and my eyes widen in fear. Damon quickly stepped in front of me and cupped my face with both of his hands. "There is nothing to worry about, I won't let anyone hurt you, trust me." He whispered while stroking my cheeks with his thumbs. His eyes burned into mine with a flood of sincerity that was impossible to ignore.

"I do trust you" I responded and I could see the smile that was playing on the edge of his lips finally break through into a rare smile.

"Shall we get going then?" He said he said as one of his thumbs ran across my bottom lip. He gave me a flash of his eyes and turned to offer me his arm. "By the way you look beautiful tonight, Elena."

"Thank you" I said with a smile. I couldn't help but be a little confused by his behavior though. We went from him ignoring my calls to his old flirty ways in less than twenty-four hours. One way or another I wasn't going to complain about it, I found myself actually missing him and his snarky comments. Somehow just being in his presents again made me relax a little, it was such a subtle change that I don't think I would have attributed it to Damon if I hadn't been without him. I didn't realize just how close we had become in the last few months, I now found myself taking comfort in his sarcasm. How ironic is that, the man who could make my skin crawl just by the sound of his voice now has become a corner stone of my ability to keep my sanity. Will wonders ever ceases? I asked myself as we walked arm in arm out the front door.

When we got to the Lockwood's we found Rick waiting for us. He walked around to my right side as my left arm was wrapped around Damon's but I had to tell them something before we went inside. "Wait" I said as I pulled my arm back. They both turned to face me with their eyebrows furrowed together. "Um, I need to tell you guys this before we go inside." I looked right at Damon trying to find some courage. "If there is someone in there that Klaus has compelled to attack me, He's um…going to look like you, Damon."

"What?" They both spat out with identical disbelieving looks plastered on there faces.

Wow! chapter 5 already. Please let me know what you think so far...


	6. Chapter 6

Elena looked ravishing in that dark blue dress that hugged her torso. I could tell by the way the fabric layer across her lap that she was also wearing some kind of leggings underneath the dress, smart girl. The car ride was silent except for her heartbeat that couldn't decide on what hyper speed to land on. When we got there I was able to park behind Rick's car, Rick himself was waiting at the front of the path that lead across the yard to the front door. I opened the Elena's door for her and offered her my arm. I wanted at least one point of contact with her before I had to waste time covering up more vampire attacks. I walked slightly to the left so Rick could be on her other side. I felt Elena pull back her hand before I could get mine to stop hers. She had of look of embarrassment and fear; I didn't even know those could go together.

"Wait" she whispered as she waited for us to turn and face her. "Um, I need to tell you something before we go inside" I could hear her heartbeat hammering against her ribcage. Did she know of some plan of Klaus's that we don't know of, and why would she wait until we are at the doorstep of a trap? She stopped darting her eyes between Rick and me and focused her gaze on me. "If there is someone in there that Klaus has compelled to attack me he's…Um going to look like you, Damon." She finished with apologetic look.

"What!" Rick and I both said like the word was toxic. She started to fidget, twisting her hands together like she does when she is nervous.

"Well, the first guy looked exactly like Matt. Same height, same hair color and even the right shade of blue eyes. The last one was Stephen's clone, I think you killed him to fast to notice but it was eerie. So I'm just following the pattern here, or whatever you want to call it. Klaus never mentioned this part but here it is all the same." She finishes shifting her weight. She is staring at her shoes like they could tell her the winning lottery numbers but I could see her cheeks flaming red. If it wasn't so twisted I would crack a few jokes but instead I went for anti-climactic.

"Ah, Okay, now we know" I said like it was no big deal.

I grabbed her hand again to wrap around my arm as we made our way into the house. I was trying to keep my façade up but I can't help but to keep replaying her words. _He's going to look like you. _ What the hell, my anger was climbing with every step we took. What would I say, Elena don't worry it's me the one who didn't rape you. I wonder if that is how Elena feels being mistaken for that bitch Katherine…_Twisted._ I would have to think more about this after we get through this dog and pony show. I could feel Elena tighten her grip on my arm the closer we got to the door. Still keeping an eye on her I noticed her blush was fading but traces still lingered._ He's going to look like you._ Am I really third on Elena's suitors list? Shit. There is a list? I pushed those thoughts once again; it is time for the show.

Carol was greeting her guests at the front door like usual. You know you're in a small town when the mayor gets killed and his wife takes his place with no experience. Tyler would be on the opposite side of the door but he was still missing in action.

As these parties go, this one was especially packed. I could recognize all the council members and prominent business owners of the town but there were a lot of strange faces. Scanning more of the crowed I was able to deduce that Klaus wasn't here or at least not yet.

"Let's get a drink, shall we" I ask Rick since Elena didn't really have choice. When we go to the bar Elena took a flute of champagne and Rick and I went for something a little stronger. I don't think Elena noticed that Barbie was here. Were they not talking to each other either? She noticed us and glared at me for all she's was worth. Rick was also scanning the room but didn't seem to notice her heading our way.

"What the hell are you doing here with him, Elena?" Caroline spat. She looked down at our intertwined arms before she looked at Elena.

"Let me explain, theirs some things have happened that you don't know about" Elena answered. She turned and faced me before she started to go with Barbie and she had an unsure expression.

"Just don't leave this room, the meeting starts in about twenty minutes so you have time" I said before she took her arm away. With one last squeeze of her hand she walked to the other side of the room with Barbie. Like I couldn't hear them as clear as day, I shrugged.

I could hear Blondie shooting questions at Elena with rapid fire precession. I was keeping an ear on them while I was looking for my clone or Klaus.

"_Just tell me why you are here with the guy who killed your best friend's mom?" _

I glanced over and saw Elena had her back to me and Caroline standing in a huff with her arms crossed.

"_Klaus told me that I had to carry on the Patrova line and for some reason he doesn't want to wait" _

I caught sight of black hair walking towards the entrance way to the foyer. I pointed them out to Rick so he could get a better look while I kept an eye on Elena.

"_Why didn't you tell anyone, Elena?"  
><em>

Good question I thought but Rick came back then and I missed the answer. "It was Tom Porter the real estate guy. The hair was right but that was about it." He said as he reached for his drink.

"He could still be the one compelled; I don't know how much this guy is supposed to look like me." I said as I asked the bartender to refill my glass.

"Wow, now why didn't I think of that I guess I could go ask him" Rick said as he rolled his eyes.

"You have been hanging around me to much Rick" I responded as I caught sight of Carol walking towards us.

"_Is Bonnie doing any better?"_

"Damon, Rick the meeting is starting if you want to follow me" Carol said indicating to the staircase.

"_Are you supposed to stay with Damon? Because I think the meeting is about to start. I already saw my mom go upstairs."_

"Rick?" I repeated confused. I could see his face fill with dawning.

"Yes" she answered and looked at Rick "You said that you wanted to be the Gilbert representative and I know this is short notice but I just thought this could be one since you did make such a compelling argument." She put a lot of weight on the last words.

Shit…he did tell me about talking to Carol and Liz. Something about being the Gilbert representative of the anti-vampire council. When he told me I thought he was just ranting about what he was thinking of doing because he was pissed. I guess that is what I get for killing him on the front lawn of this vary house. The girls came back over and I felt Elena's arm wrap around mine, I couldn't help but smile at the small action. Always one to pride myself as a quick thinker. I saw how this could be beneficial.

"Caroline," I say her full name so she knows I am serious. "Elena has to stay with you, Rick and I will be back in about thirty minutes" It actually is better this way. Her temporary babysitter just upgraded from human to vampire. I turned to face Elena before speaking again, squeezed her hand. "I will be right up stairs; I will be able to hear you. Just don't leave this room. You should be okay in the crowd if you stay with Barbie." I reassured her.

Rick and I followed Carol upstairs to the study. I was straining to listen to Elena and Barbie when Liz started the meeting with the recent death in the woods.

_I shouldn't be telling you this because Bonnie doesn't want you to know but she is working on a spell for the dagger to kill Klaus._

How is she going to do that with Klaus having all the daggers? I wasn't listening to whatever Carol was jabbering about I would just ask Rick later.

_Does she have one?_

Of course the lights would go out when I was waiting for an answer. I could hear everyone downstairs almost take a breath all at once. I pulled open the doors, almost pulling them off the hinges and ran downstairs. I was able to pick out Blondie's voice moving to the side door from the room I left them in.

"Elena, come on follow me," I caught the name coming from the foyer. Rick must have been right behind me and is taking her out the door we came in. Great timing for the lights to come back on right when I wanted to move fast, weaving through the crowd at human pace I heard Elena voice carry.

"Rick, we can't leave, Damon is still in there. Whose car is this?" She ended with panic in her voice.

Shit...shit…shit I ran to the front door just in time to see Rick standing at the edge of the parking lot holding open the back door to a black SUV. She is already gaged and being pulled into the back of the car. I got halfway down the driveway before they take off…SHIT. Rick started to turn towards me by the time I got close enough to him start pulling my fist back and was gratified to feel the bones in his face break under my knuckles.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this seems rushed but after the show last night I ended up re-writing half of it.<strong>

**Please let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Everything went dark and I could feel people start to bump into me as the crowd started to move in the dark. I knew Caroline was still close but when I finally heard her voice it sounded like she was in the next room. How did we get so far apart? I couldn't help but start to panic. I knew this wasn't a good situation to be in. I was about to call out to Damon when someone grabbed my wrist.

"Elena, come on follow me" Rick said and started leading me out the front door. I didn't even know that I left the first room and get so close to the front door. Rick never slowed down or even looked around him when we got out of the house.

"Rick, we can't leave, Damon is still in there" I said as he kept leading me away from the house. I kept looking over my shoulder to the front door waiting for a sign of him but I didn't see him. I started to tug my arm back from Rick's tight grip when the black SUV that was parked at the end of the sidewalk back door flew open. Whose car is this?" I said as we were only about four feet away. Rick spun me around so that my back was to the SUV and quicker than I thought possible my hands were tied and a cloth was being shoved in my mouth. I couldn't believe Rick was doing this. He held my arms so they could be tied then he held the door as I was being pulled backwards into it. Over Rick's shoulder I saw Damon coming out of the house. He was furious; I could see his eyes going black even from this distance.

The car squealed out of the spot when Damon was half way to the car. I tried to sit up but the guy in the seat with me was still holding me down. I dropped my feet to floor and pulled myself up in time to see Damon punch Rick before they were out of sight and I was pulled back down, my head fell into the guys lap. The passing street lights gave me just enough light to see that he was wearing all black and had on a leather jacket. My heart sank as he stretched over and turned on the overhead light.

He looked down at me with crystal clear blue eyes and stark black hair. The only difference between this man and Damon was that he had a different jaw line and flatter nose. "Hello Elena my name is Darren" he said with a wicked smile. My adrenaline skyrocketed and I started to kick to door. Darren was holding my upper body down with his arms but my legs were still free. It didn't take long before I was able to kick the window out. Immediately the gag I had in my mouth was ripped off and the driver was passing a cloth napkin back to Darren who covered my screams with it. I was trying to push his hands away when my vision started to get blurry and I just couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. My whole body felt heavy and pretty quickly I was unable to move my limbs. No matter how hard I tried to keep my eyes open, they slowly slid shut and I fell into unconsciousness.

I woke up once again in a place that I don't remember getting to on my own. I tried to move but my arms and now my legs were bound. It was hard to move with the heavy feeling still lingering in my body. _So this is the after effects of what chloroform feels like, I am actually surprised it has taken this long to find that out_…I thought to myself. When I came to a little more I could tell I was on a bed in an older house. There were dark hardwood floors and floral print everywhere; the curtains matched the sitting chair and the bedspread. The more I took in my surroundings the more familiar this house looked. _Have I been here before?_ Since my hands were tied; I had to roll myself to lie on my side, so I could let my eyes scan more of the room. Two men's voices floated into the room from somewhere else in the house and I could feel my blood run cold.

"I am going to run into town before we get started, do you need anything?" Said the voice I recognized, Darren.

"What about the pretty little thing in the bedroom?" asked the other man. I figured he must have been the driver.

"Whatever, just no permanent damage" Darren said in of bored voice.

What do they mean before they get started? How long been out? My eyes darted to the window and I saw that it was still dark outside, was it still the same night? It doesn't really matter I thought, the only thing to do right now was to get out of here. The sound of footsteps moving from one side of the house to the other followed by the sound of a door opening and closing quickly brought me out of my thoughts. There was some more movement from the other side of the house. I franticly looked around the room for something that I could use. There was a small roll up desk in the corner and I spotted what I was looking for sitting in a pen holder. I swung my feet around and quietly got down to the floor. I lay on my back and pushed myself with my legs over to the desk. Sitting myself up and using my chin I was able to stabilize my bound legs enough to stand up. I twisted around so my hands could grab the letter opener and I started to get my hands free. I heard the man footsteps getting closer with ever squeak of the old floor.

I scooted down the wall to position myself behind the door. Bending over I was scrambling with the letter opener to start cutting the duct tape off my ankles. The footsteps were getting closer and I knew I wasn't going to have enough time to get all of it off. Steading my breathing, I knew I needed to keep a clear head for what was about to happen.

My adrenaline flowed faster the closer he got. I turned so my shoulder was against the wall and I would be facing the opening door. When the door started to slowly open I was able to see a stocky figure in the crack by the hinges. He was about my height and twice as wide from what I could tell, _here goes nothing._

I jumped as high as I could and kicked the door shut with every ounce of strength my legs had. The solid wood door slammed back into the man and I heard a deep grunt escape him before the door bounced back to hit my feet, I landed flat on my back and the impact made the letter opener flew out of my hand and slid under the bed. The man got back up he slammed the door as he walked farther into the room, I scrambled back to my feet and gave one quick tug on my left foot and ripped the last of the tape away from my skin My estimations where right about his height and hair the color, his five o'clock stubble encased his enraged face.

"You bitch" He growled as he took a step closer.

I took a step backwards towards the desk and turning slightly I was able to pick up the little wood chair that sat in front of the desk, swinging it up over my shoulder I brought it down and crash it over his head and right shoulder. The chair splintered upon contact and I saw the blood leak out of the multiple cuts across his face and in his hair. Before I could grab one of the broken pieces of the chair off the floor I felt the back of his hand hit my left cheek and it sent me spinning to the ground. All the nerve endings in my face screamed and pressure started to build behind my eyes. I pushed myself up on my hands and knees as his foot made contact with my stomach making me drop into the fetal position coughing and gasping for air. He pushed my legs and shoulder to the ground so I was lying flat on my back. He slammed his body on top of mine almost knocking the wind out of me. I was able to take my right and grab his throat before his hand wrapped around my wrist and slammed it into the floor. Both of my hands where easily pinned above my head and I felt his blood from his cuts drip on my face. His lips pulled back to reveal a mouth full of yellow creaked teeth. I felt his hot breath against my face as I tried to twist my body to the side. I felt his laughs escape his lips as they traced my neck. He transferred my wrist to one hand while the other one ripped my dress from hem to navel and a rough hand pushed down the waist band of my pants to my knees. With one quick motion he ripped my underwear off as I let out a scream. His hand slid between my legs and into me before I could block him. Then all the air in my lungs was pushed out of me as his body weight doubled before he flew back.

I gasped trying to catch my breath as I instinctively rolled to my side. Scrambling to my feet I stumbled back a few steps to see the man being flung against the wall.

The man hit the ground with a hard thud and didn't even stir. Looking back at the new arrival I could see that he was absolutely stock still with his eyes shoved shut. I knew he was trying to control himself as I could feel the man's blood was dripping off my chin.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a feral growl with his eyes still tightly shut.

"Stephen?" I ask in a shocked whisper. "How did you find me?"

* * *

><p><em>I know there are still few questions still unanswered like<em>

_What's up with Rick?_

_How did Stephen Know where she was? _

_Why did the house look familiar, and _

_Where is Damon?_

_But the next chapter will answer these questions…I just had to write this so I could answer those._

_Oh, did anyone notice that Darren is still around? _


	8. Chapter 8

I turned and ran to my car before Rick even hit the ground, and my tires where flinging gravel before he got back up._ That dumb bastard._ How could he allow himself to be compelled? He lives in her house for fuck sake. She was right though, the guy pulling her in the car did look like me. _SHIT_…where would they take her? They turned right headed away from town.

_RING…RING…RING_

While watching my speedometer hastily rise I pulled my phone from my pocket and the name _Brother_ was light up on my screen_._

"Now is not a good time, Brother" I said before he cut me off

"Why is Elena kicking out car windows while riding down Highway 30?" Stephen asked concerned

It was surprising that he didn't sound indifferent about it. Maybe Elena wearing her damsel in distress hat has brought out the Dr .Jackal nice guy ex-boyfriend out.

"Um…Yeah, about that, see a compelled Rick helped my look-a-like kidnap and probably rape Elena and I need you to follow them so I know where they are taking her. How is that for an explanation?" I said with my usual sarcasm.

About fifteen minutes later Stephen tells me that they took her to the house that the tomb vampires tortured him at. I was still a minute or two behind him, the SUV took a turn and it caused me to backtrack to catch up. Approaching the house I saw Stephens's car but not the SUV.

"Are you alright?" I hear Stephen growl.

I smelled the blood before I even entered the house. A second later I was standing in the doorway of the bedroom and my eyes fly to Elena with her dress ripped to shreds and her messing with the waist of her pants with her face dripping with blood looking absolutely shocked. Stephen was standing right in front of me humming with tension and an unconscious man at the base of the wall on the other side of the room. It wasn't too hard to put the pieces together of this puzzle.

"Stephen you need to go outside" I said cautiously. This was not a good time to lose the blood battle.

Stephen didn't need telling twice, he flashed out of the room almost too fast for me to see. I walked over to Elena and pulled a blanket off the bed and wrapped her up in. She used a corner of it too get some of the blood off her face. Her breaths were ragged and strained and I could see half her face starting to swell a bit

"Are you okay?" I ask I wrap my arms around her shoulders and start walking her towards the front door. She stopped at the bathroom on the right to wash the rest of the blood off her. I guess that was a good idea since Stephen had such a hard time with it back there. Readjusting the blanket back over her shoulders she came back and let me wrap my arm around her again. The only difference this time was that she started to lean into me and I just held her tighter. Stephen was standing by his car when we came out. Not once did she move away while we walked up to Stephen together. I couldn't help the smirk that played on the side of my mouth.

"Thank you Stephen" she said in a whisper.

"You're welcome" he said, with his hands behind his back and doing a little bow. The old Stephen seemed to have made a full appearance. I wonder if it is actually genuine or is it just because he is jealous that I have my arm around her. By the way he keeps looking between us at my arm I am assuming it's just me.

"How did you know where I was?" she said with gratitude filling her eyes.

"I saw you kick the window out of the car while I was driving back from meeting Bonnie." He said while he was staring at Elena like I wasn't right here.

"Well, Stephen are you still not going to tell anyone what you and witchy are to?" I ask, cutting their bonding time short and to get an answer to the question of his motives.

"No" he said finally looking at me with his mask back on "I can't tell you what Bonnie and I are doing".

"Well, can you at least tell us if you are going to try to help stop Klaus's agenda regarding these attacks?" I said letting my anger fill my voice.

"Yes, we are still trying to kill Klaus. Bonnie is trying as fast as she can. She knows about what is going on with you" He finished hesitantly, probably because he just told her that her best friend knew that she is getting attacked but still doesn't want to speak to her. Stephen seemed to be tired of this subject and changed it quickly. I could feel Elena shutter at his words.

"Elena would you like me to drive you back to the boarding house?" Stephen asked Elena.

"Um, Stephen" she said uneasily while looking at his car. "I don't think I could get back in that car again, not after last time" she said dropping her voice.

He just nodded in understanding as I said. "I am taking her but we have to deal with Rick first."

"Why? What's going on with Rick?" Stephen asked with a concern back on his face.

"Well, Ric held me while Darren tied me up and dragged me into the car" Elena answered. Then her whole body changed. Tension shot through her body and her eyes went wide.

"Who's Darren?" Stephen and I asked, overlapping each other's words.

"Where is your car Damon? I have to get out of here." She said as she started to walk in the wrong direction.

I caught her by her arm before she got too far way. She jumped at my touch and I saw pure panic in her eyes. I called back over my shoulder to Stephen that I would get a hold of him later. I needed to get her out of here before she had a heart attack and personally Stephen's bi-polar attitude was getting on my nerves.

"My car is this way. Come on let's get you out of here." I said as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and lead her to where I parked my car.

"I am sorry Elena, I knew I shouldn't have left you alone" I said after a few minutes of driving in silence. I seemed to keep breaking my promise to never leave her. I guess am just going to have to manage our proximity a bit better.

"It wasn't your fault. I don't even really know how I got separated from Caroline when the lights went out." She said as she pulled the blanket tighter around her. Shit, was my brother too late?

"I was just lucky that Stephen saw me and was in a good enough mood that he actually helped me out" she said with a humorless chuckle.

"Why are we here?" she asked as we pulled up to her house.

"Well, Rick is here and he is going to get an eviction notice" I said as she was opening the front door.

"What? Then nobody would be living here." She said as she flipped on the hallway light.

"Not true, you and I are going to be living here, together." I said smiling at the prospect.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you -AislinnNicole1 for bringing my attention that I am spelling Stephen-Stefen and Rick-Ric wrong so I will make changes in Chapter 9…I am just too lazy to fix it now <em>

_Please review, This is my still my first fanfic and I feel like I am running blind sometime, don't get me wrong it's fun running around in dark rooms but it's also nice to know where the walls are. Thanks for reading._


	9. Chapter 9

So I re-read the story and I found it hard to read at times...So** thanks** for staying with me. If you have gotten this far you know that every chapter I switch from Damon to Elena's POV so now I will start labeling the chapters as such. Makes it easier to read I think.

Sorry that it took so long for this chapter I almost wrote myself into a corner and took me a while to find out where I am going from here. I only planned on the third chapter and here we are on number 9...I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>.

I wasn't paying attention on where we were going until he pulled up in front of my house.

"Why are we here?" I asked confused, I thought I was staying at the boarding house.

"Well Rick is here and he is about to get an eviction notice." He said airily but I could sense the anger underneath his words.

"What? Then no one would be living here." I said even more confused. Wouldn't any vampire be able to walk in the house if no one was living here? I could be wrong, all those vampire details are hard to keep track of.

"Not true, you and I are going to be living here together." He said with a smile. So I guess I was right about the occupant detail.

"Are you sure? Isn't it more convenient for you to be at the boarding house?" I asked thinking of the fridge downstairs that they kept all their blood bags.

"The guest list is more controllable in this house than that one." He said but before he could continue we heard banging around coming from upstairs.

I didn't even realize that I took a step closer to him even though he already said that Ric was here. A moment later we saw Ric walking down the stairs with luggage in his hands. What was even more surprising was what his face looked like. I could tell exactly where Damon had hit him. His jaw was obviously broken, the left side of his lips where twice the normal size and his left eye was swollen shut. Even though I knew he was compelled I couldn't find it in me to feel sorry for him. When he saw both of us at the bottom of the stairs he immediately started to trip over his own words.

"Elena, D-Damon, I am so sorry. Elena, are you okay? Damon, I'm sorry. Elena, please you have to know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I was stupid." He mumbled as he was unable to move his jaw. He tromped down the stairs with his one visible eye darting between us. I kind of found it amusing that he was apologizing to Damon; you could almost see the flash of fear in his eye when he looked at Damon. While a look of regret was on his face when our eyes meet.

"What happened Ric? When did you get off the vervain?" Damon said with a tone of desperation, almost like he needed to be convinced.

"I don't know I put it in my cologne and I drink it in my morning coffee." He said with a defeated look.

"Don't worry Ric; Katherine said she didn't have a hard time getting Jena to stop taking hers." I said remembering that phone call before Jena stabbed herself. The longer I looked at Ric the more I felt sorry for him "Just so you know Ric, Stefan showed up in time so don't beat yourself up too much over it" I finished trying to easy his guilt, I know what it was like to have things happen that are out of your control.

Relief washed over his face while Damon let out a quick sigh and relaxed his shoulders a little.

"Well, that still doesn't change the fact that you can't be trusted around her any more, we don't know the specifics of the compulsion, is a one-time thing or are you going to take any open opportunity to help them." Damon said with a shrug. He was right, it doesn't change anything.

"I know that is why I came back here to packed my stuff. Even if you are not staying here Elena I'm going back to my apartment." He mumbled still unable to move his jaw fully.

We all knew that it was for the best so after a few more of Ric's slurred apologies he walked out to his car and drove away. Only when Damon shut the front door did my exhaustion catch up with me.

"I'm exhausted, I am going to shower and go to bed, if anything comes up it can wait until tomorrow". I said with a shaky laugh as I headed upstairs. I knew I should have just stayed in bed this morning. In my room I was able to discard the ugly blanket. I walked over to my mirror and took in the damage to my dress and quickly realized that there was no saving it. "I'm going to run out of clothes if this keeps up" I said to myself as I ran my hand down both sides of the tare in the dress. I grabbed my blue tank top and matching sweat pants and headed into the bathroom. Taking a quick shower I got dressed and crawled into my bed and let the familiarity of being in my room wash over me. After a minute the bathroom door leading into Jeremy's room opened and I saw Damon turn back around and crawl back into Jeremy's bed. I gave him one last genuine smile before I faded to sleep.

When I opened my eyes, I could smell that someone was making coffee, the immediate thought of Damon made me look into Jeremy's room and I saw that the bathroom door was still open and the bed was already made. A quick glance at the clock told me that I only slept in until nine. I threw my blankets off and headed downstairs. When I walked into kitchen Damon had his back to me while he was cooking something on the stove, it smelled good.

"How is it that I can almost break everything in the kitchen but you don't wake up until someone starts making coffee?" He said in mock disapproval.

"Well, coffee is the only good reason to get out of bed" I said as I was pouring myself a cup.

"That is only because you have never tried my cooking before, here I made you a bacon and cheese omelet." He said as he put the plate in front of me. I took one bite and couldn't help the moan of approval that escaped my lips, I didn't think they could be made to taste that good. I looked up at him and saw the, _I told you so_ look firmly in place. I couldn't help but smile and shake my head.

"This is really good, thank you. I said simply, I didn't want to feed his ego.

"You're welcome. I figured you needed some real food in your system. You've been looking pretty pale and coming from me that is saying something." I just shrugged because I couldn't honestly remember when I had a good home cooked meal. He let me eat in silence and it didn't take me very long to devour it. He watched me eat while he kept drinking what I assumed to be bourbon, which brought up another thought.

"Do we need to go to the boarding house today so you can pick up some things since we are going to be staying here?" I asked taking another drink of my coffee. He just gave me a flash of his eyes as he started to speak.

"I have already taken care of it" he said with a smirk

"What do you mean? Did you leave in the middle of the night?" I asked but I could feel my eyebrows pull together. Did he leave me here alone…No, he wouldn't do that. Would he?

"I can tell your jumping to conclusions. I actually called Caroline to run by the boarding house to pick up some stuff for me. She was more than willing to help because she still feels guilty for what happened last night. She was here already this morning because there is absolutely no food in this house. I had to use what you had left on that omelet, she should be back with everything any time now" by the time he was done talking he had walked around the island and was facing me. He slowly brought his left hand up and caressed my cheek with it. I couldn't help but lean into him. I was still unsure what made him have a change of heart on his attitude towards me but now that the old Damon is back it showed me how much I missed him. I looked at his blue eyes and I couldn't help but match the tenderness of his gaze with my own. I wrapped my hand around his wrist and gave him a gentle smile.

Then his demeanor changed. His eyebrows knotted together in confusion as his eyes hungrily searched my face. I knew that I have been fighting a losing battle with him and seeing him look at me with such hope and love I lost the last bit of my resistance. I dropped my hand from his wrist and wrapped both of my arms around his side and curved them up his back, while taking a step closer to him so our bodies were flush with each other. I could feel his hot breath on my face and I was shocked to feel it start to quicken. His face went from confusion to a mild shock right before I pressed my lips to his.

His arms went around my shoulders and held me closer to him. He shifted our position so I was backed up to the island and was kissing me so softly as if to show me how sweet he could be but I already knew that he had more control than I did. I couldn't help but crush my lips to his as I was taken over by my own desires. He matched my enthusiasm instantly; only survival instinct was able to pull me away from his lips as I inhaled a much needed breath. He however never stopped kissing me. Starting at my jaw and slowly moving to the base of my ear and inevitably down to my neck. A moan escaped my lips as I felt saturated by my need for him. My hands quickly reached under the hem of his shirt and clutched to his back. With this he ran his hands to the back of my legs and hoisted me on the stool again while pressing harder onto me.

_Knock Knock._

A muffled primal growl escaped his lips and it added to the current that seemed to be welling in me. I have seen Damon pretty mad but nothing has come close to that sound. I gently pulled his face back so I could look at him. I don't know what he saw on my face but in response his face lit up and he cracked the biggest smile I have ever seen on him. I leaned in and softly kissed him again, once, twice and with the third another round of knocks.

_Knock Knock._

He slowly pulled back and I just took a step closer, he let out a chuckle as his hands slid down my arms and pulled them back in front of him, with his hands around my wrist he pulled up and laid a feather light kiss on the back of my hands. With one last look he took a step away from me to go to the door. I was glad that I was on the stool or I would have fallen to the floor the moment he stepped away, my legs were as shaky as my breath. I had to take a couple of deep breaths just to clear my head enough to register that there was indeed someone at the door,

"What are you doing here?" Damon spit after I heard the door open.

_Oh shit what now…_

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think...I am at a fork in the roadstory...I can see how I can wrap it up in a chapter or two or I can see it with 5+ more chapters. but if you want a longer one the chapter 10 would be mostly DE time...let me know what you want.

P.S.S- I have never written anything like Damon and Elena's interaction in the kitchen so feedback is needed...

Did it make sense?

Did I communicate good enough with his eyes? (which I find hard sometimes)

Did I communicate Elena's thoughts good enough?

These are the kind of questions that can keep you up at night and sleep is important.


	10. Chapter 10

**** **I'm sorry this update took me so long, I ended up re-writing it three or four times...Sorry. **

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

I watched her as she slowly walked from where she was sitting to stand in front of me. Her hair was still ruffled from sleep and the sunlight coming from the windows seemed to make her skin glow. I was transfixed to the point that I barely registered that I brought my hand up to stroke her cheek. My hand started to tingle when it came in contact with her skin but that tingling feeling turned into an explosion when I felt her lean into my hand. How could anyone look so beautiful? Looking into her doe eyes I saw no hesitation as her arms wrapped around my waist and she stepped into me. Her lips parted as a gentle smile came to her face. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing; I just wish she would let me know. I could feel my confusion settle on my face. If it was anyone else we would already be half naked on the kitchen floor but not with her, not with _my_ Elena.

I was watching her as I saw what I would call defeat in her eyes. Slowly her arms moved from my waist and started to climb up my back, our bodies were absolutely flush with each other. We had never been this close before. Even the kiss we shared on the porch our bodies were not touching. Now I could feel her heartbeat through our shirts. My unnecessary breaths were picking up pace as my desire for her was shooting out of my control. Never taking my eyes off her face I didn't miss the instant that she leaned in and kissed me. _I lost it._ I wrapped my arms around her to pull her somehow closer. I was never going to let he go, I backed her up until she was pinned between the middle island and my body. The softness of her lips was unimaginable as I started to slide my hands down her perfect frame as she deepened the kiss.

Her skin was soft and firm under my hands. She had to pull away to catch her breath which allowed me to trailed my lips to her jawline finally letting my fantasies play out. Her skin tasted so sweet, I could feel her blood rushing faster under her skin which only added to the flavor. My hands slid down to her thighs and picked her up as I pushed myself further between her legs. Her moans almost made me miss the other sound.

_click click click _Of footsteps.

No! Why now.

_Knock Knock._

I growled in annoyance before I knew what I was doing. Elena pulled her face back a little but didn't make an attempt to move her body. My eyes swept her face looking for any sign of regret but all I saw was a longing and almost a hungry glint in her eyes. I couldn't help but smile. This girl was everything to me, If she only knew how much I love her and what I wouldn't do for her. When she leaned back to kiss me again I vowed to never stop trying to prove it to her.

_Knock Knock Knock._

If I didn't go answer the door it would only be a matter of time before they broke it down. I started to pull away only for Elena to step closer. My heart was singing as I let a chuckle escape me. If she only knew that this was exactly the same response I thought about every night before I went to bed she would be laughing too. I pulled her hands back and kissed them before turning to the hallway. She actually looked disappointed but I knew who was on the other side of that door. When I pulled open the door I felt a couple of screw loosen in the hinges as I let my annoyance fill my voice.

"What are you doing here?"

Barbie was not expecting such a warm welcome. She had a small blue cooler in one hand and my suitcase in the other. Her facial expression went from shocked to mad almost instantly.

"Screw you Damon! I was doing you a favor and believe me I have better things to do with my time than pick up clothes for you; Okay, I'm not you're maid." Caroline said indignantly. She slammed down both the cooler and the suitcase before stepping around me and headed for the kitchen. "The groceries are still in my car if you would be so kind" she finished with a glare.

I will always be annoyed by the fact that my blood turned her, now I'm stuck with her. The sound of Caroline's high pitch whining coming from the kitchen practically pushed me out the door. Elena hadn't moved from where I left her in the kitchen but her face was still flushed. Caroline was jabbering about something and seemed oblivious to it. I couldn't help but take in her swollen lips her shy smile playing around her lips. She's breathtaking.

"I am going to take a shower since you're here, don't mess up this time Blondie." I said as I walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs.

"Okay, why was Damon eye fucking you even more than normal" I heard Caroline said as I was reaching the top of the stairs.

"He can hear you, you know?" Elena said and I could picture her face beet red now. I just chuckled to myself as I stepped into the bathroom.

"Come on, he could hear me if he was a mile away" I heard Caroline said and she was right.

I was still listening to them when I stepped into the bathroom and lost my focus when I was assaulted by Elena's scent. Being in her bathroom was overwhelming. This room almost smelled of her more than her bedroom, it was heaven. I could make out the berry and honey smell that I have come to associate with her. I took a quick shower so I could get back downstairs to get rid of Caroline. By the time I was dressed they were sitting in the living room. Elena was sitting on the couch; looking out the window deep in thought, while Caroline was wearing a frustrated look staring at the floor.

"Well aren't we a happy bunch." I said breaking the silence. Elena turned and smiled at me but it was Caroline who talked first.

"Well Bonnie wanted me to ask both of you to meet at the boarding house. I guess she wants everyone to be there." She said as she stood up.

"Judgy wants to be in the same room as me?" I asked doubtfully. I could just imagine her wanting to torture me with some new magic trick of hers.

"She doesn't like you but she said that you need to be in on this. It took her a few tries to even get that sentence out but she did say it." Caroline said.

"Well it that case." I said sarcastically as I walked over and sat down next to Elena.

"She said to be there in an hour, I will see you guys there" Caroline said with one last look at Elena before she went out the front door.

When I looked over to Elena I saw that she had pulled her knees up to her chest.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" I asked partly to break up the silence.

"It doesn't make sense to me. Why would Bonnie want to see us when she refuses to speak to me and would rather be burned at the stake than _see_ you?" she said slightly shaking her head. I could tell that Judgy's silence was still bothering her, I was use to rejection but it seemed to consume Elena. I wrapped my arm around her and closed the gap between us. She didn't hesitate to curl up into my side and I felt her whole body relax. I couldn't help but think of how many times I have dreamed of holding her like this and it brought back memories of our conversation in my car a few days ago.

**Flashback:**

_Elena…How do you feel about me? The words practically fell out of my mouth. I knew I was setting myself up for heartbreak but I couldn't resist since she was being so honest._

"_I love you." She said in a whisper. She kept talking but her words where just incoherent mumbles as she sank into sleep. _

**End Flashback:**

I was brought out of my thoughts when Elena started to pull away. "I have to get ready to go." She turns to face me and adds. "It looks like you and going to have a talk later." I felt a genuine smile cross my face as I watched her climb the stairs.

Pulling up to the boarding house about forty minutes later, I could see that Blondie was right, everyone was here. I could hear Elena's heartbeat pick-up after a second and I couldn't help but wonder if it was because of Judgy or Stephen. Well, at least I could finally get some good alcohol. Stepping out of the car I could hear the conversations happening inside.

_No, Bonnie didn't tell me what this was about. You're the one who is supposed to be helping her. why don't you know? _

_She called you Caroline, not me._

Stephen still seems to be wound tight; he usually doesn't talk to Blondie like that. They stopped talking when they heard us walking up. Alaric and Matt seemed to be talking about finials; only in Mystic Falls, I thought to myself. Pushing the door open I saw four set of eyes fixed on us and every one of them flashed between us. I couldn't help but smirk at seeing such predictability.

"Warm welcome, don't strain yourselves now" I said when nobody spoke. I already had a glass in my hand when Elena walked and took a seat on the couch next to Blondie. Almost all at once they all asked Elena how she was holding up but before she could spout the normal answers the front door opened again and Bonnie walked in followed by…Elijah.

Shit this isn't going to end well.

* * *

><p><em>Please let me know what you think...<em>

_ This chapter was a little slower than the rest so I plan picking up the pace again. Who knows maybe Darren will show up?  
><em>

_ (Question with the show: Does anyone else think Damon is going to save Tyler from Klaus so Elena will pick him like twenty minutes before Klaus takes off with her? Maybe it is just me.)  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

** Please review. It is the only way I can tell if you guys like it so far. Since this is my first story I still fill like I am stumbling through this. **

**Thanks to everyone who spent there time to get here! It does mean alot to me. **

**P.S_ The Stefan in the story is still fighting his blood demons, so he is always between indifferent and "normal" Stefan._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Elena's POV<strong>

Caroline and I made our way to the living room after I put the groceries away. She dropped the topic of Damon when she realized I wasn't going to talk about it. I needed to let the dust settle on this fragile situation before I could talk about it. Hell, even if Stephen and I are not together he still deserved to hear it from me before hearing it from someone else. I sighed at the whole situation.

"Aren't we a happy bunch?" I heard Damon say as he entered the room.

"Well Bonnie wanted me to ask both of you to meet at the boarding house today. I guess she wants everyone to be there." Caroline said and it pulled me out of my thoughts. She didn't mention this to me, or did she and I just wasn't paying attention?

"Judgy wants to see me?" Damon said as he was rolling up his sleeves on his shirt.

"She doesn't like you but she said that you need to be in on this. It took her a few times to get that sentence out but she did say that everyone needed to be there." Caroline said as she looked back at me.

"Well it that case." he said with his signature sarcasm. My eyes followed him as he walked over and sat next to me on the couch.

"She said to be there in an hour, I will see you guys there" Caroline said as she walked out the door.

This doesn't make any sense. Why wouldn't she just call if she figured how to stop Klaus? Why would you stop talking to people just to demand that they all show up together?

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Damon said in the low soothing voice.

"It doesn't make sense to me. Why would Bonnie want to see us when she refuses to speak to me and would rather be burned at the stake than _see_ you?" I said to see if he was thinking the same thing. He didn't say anything but he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his side. I didn't hesitate to lean in under his arm. It seems that this latest situation has dropped the last wall that stood between us. I have known my feelings for Damon had been growing for a long time; I just couldn't act on it until Stephen and I were dealt with. Well we will all be seeing each other in less than an hour and I am still in my pajamas.

"I need to get ready to go." I said as I sat up. "It looks like you and I are going to talk later" and with that I head upstairs.

Pulling up at the boarding house I could see that Nobody car polls anymore. Matt, Caroline, Alaric and Stephen cars where all clustered together in the driveway. Damon opened my door and I caught myself waking closer to him as we made our way to the door.

"Warm welcome, don't strain yourselves now" Damon said stepping around me and walked over to get a drink. I took a seat next to Caroline across from Stephen and Matt, Alaric was perched on the other side of Caroline. I saw concern on all their faces when all at once they ask if I was okay. It was almost comical. Before I could say anything Bonnie and Elijah strolled in. To say that you could have heard a pin drop would have been an understatement. Bonnie was holding her head up but she couldn't keep her emotions out of her eyes, before I could figure out which ones were there Elijah spoke.

"Well, I can see my presence comes as a surprise so let me explain why I am here. I want your help to get rid of my brother." He said with the upmost confidence. The silence didn't ease up with his words it just made an undertone of confusion.

"Are you trying to make us believe that _now_ you want to kill your brother, we tried that once remember? You betrayed us." Damon said from right behind me. I didn't even know he moved but leave it to him to ask the question everyone else was thinking. Looking around I could see doubt on Alaric's and Stefan's faces.

"I never said I wanted to kill him, I just want him to see what it is like to spend a century in a coffin so I plan on using the same spell this young ladies mother did on my father" Elijah said motioning over his shoulder to Bonnie.

"So Bonnie and Abby are just going to work with you? Even though the last time they were involved in one of your plans Abby turned into a vampire?" Stefan said standing up from the couch. My eyes locked with Bonnies and she had an apologetic look on her face. She didn't seemed surprised by Stefan's words so Elijah must have filled her in the other side of the story.

"After a considerable amount of negotiations, yes, they agreed to help with this." Elijah said and every eye landed on Bonnie.

"If we did this couldn't he get out? Michael did." I asked since nobody else seemed to ask the obvious question.

"Well the difference this time is that I will be the only person who knows where he will be kept." He said as he walked behind the couch that Stefan was on so we were facing each other. "I have heard that Klaus has been trying to insure the Patrova line continuation and this would at least keep him away long enough to let you live out your life and secure the safety of further generations."

"I am going to do anything I can to make sure I am the last Patrova" I said with conviction.

"Elena you always said you wanted kids" Caroline said from beside me.

"That hasn't been an option for me for some time; I would never doom anyone to this life" I could tell that Caroline was still going to say something. "Look, ever since I found out that I was born just to be used in a sacrifice pretty much closed that door for me." I said. I had already spent many nights coming to that conclusion, now it was her turn. I did a quick glance around the room and everyone was wearing a sad expression except Elijah but that is why I liked him he was practical.

"In that case, you could live your life without further threat from my brother." Elijah said and the thought was enough to get me on board with his plan.

"Isn't that spell the reason why Abby doesn't have any power anymore?" Damon asked from behind me. I turned around and he gave me a side smile. "Or would you have to ask the dead witches for help?"

"The spell weakened my mom but it was her running out on her daughter that made sure she never got it back. When she came back she had enough to help me get Esther out of the coffin." Bonnie said, speaking for the first time. Did she just respond to Damon's question? Well she hasn't tried to split his head open so maybe she's had a change of heart.

"I also have some witches that can help with the spell all I need to know is can I count on all of you?" Elijah said looking around the room. This seemed to be the only idea presented on taking care of Klaus. There still was a probability that he could escape but it was better than nothing.

"I'm in." I said and a choir of agreeing mummers spread across the room. I got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen, I needed some water. Everyone was watching me get up. "I need to get something to drink I'll be right back." Damon seemed torn on whether or not to follow me and I caught Stefan's gaze going back and forth between us with less indifference than he had few minutes ago.

"I'll come with you" I heard Bonnie say. She was still standing on the foyer and I gave her a big smile in hopes that maybe we could get passed this. I offered her one of the bottles of water that they kept in the fridge and leaned up against the counter.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, I didn't mean for any of that to happen the way it did that night." I said, and it felt like a weak apology.

"I know, Elijah explained how he knew you were lying to him and how he told Stefan and Damon to stop the connection or else Rebecca would-

"Set me on fire' I finished for her, and by the way her eyes bulged I could see that she didn't know. She then composed herself and just started nodding.

"Oh…I am sorry for giving you the cold shoulder. It was all a lot to handle, it still is." That was all she said before I stepped over to her and gave her a hug. I have missed my best friend more than I would ever say out loud. "And I am sorry for not being there for you when you've had to deal with…well what you've been dealing with, Caroline has been giving me cliff notes."

"Maybe we can have a girl's night and catch up?" Bonnie suggested,

"Sounds good but just to let you know that Damon is staying at my house until this can be resolved," I had to let her know what she was suggesting. Her and I might have gotten over our problems but I don't think she will ever be able to stand Damon.

"He's staying at your house!" She said almost choking on her water. "Why don't you just stay here?" she asked trying to cover up her outburst. I just smiled.

"Only Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Elijah have been invited into my house, here anyone could just walk in." I said

"Okay that makes sense. Maybe a rain check on the sleep-over then but you should give me a call and we can catch up that way." She said. I knew she would never willingly put herself in his presence if she could help it.

By the time Damon and I got back to my house the sun had already set. Everyone worked together to get a pretty solid plan formed. Bonnie, Elijah and Abby were going to take a few days to get everything lined up and Elijah said he would let us know. Personally, I just wanted to get out of there by the end of it. I was getting sick of everyone's sideways glances every time my situation was brought up. It felt like I had run a marathon I was fading out on the car ride. Damon had to put his arm around me to stable me while we were walking into the house.

"Maybe that talk is going to have to wait." Damon said as he pushed some my hair behind my ear.

"I think you are right, I didn't think I would be this tired when we got home." I said looking into his eyes and I couldn't help but returning his smile.

"Come on let's get you to bed before I have to carry you up." He said as he walked with me upstairs. I grabbed some blue tank and matching shorts and headed into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. As I was crawling into bed Damon opened the adjoining bathroom door but instead of going back to Jeremy's bed he came walking into my room. He was still dressed in his jeans and a t-shirt and without a word from him and no protest from me he crawled into bed next to me. It didn't take me long to nuzzle into his side and quickly fall asleep.

A quick movement from my side woke me up. Sitting up startled, I looked at the end of my bed and saw two black haired men facing each other. I couldn't even tell which one was Damon and which one was Darren. Then the one on the rights hand flew to the others throat and a strained voice said. "I have a message from Klaus."

_Sorry this chapter turned out to be about plot progression _

_Just in case someone is curious, I am going to leave the whole stake storyline alone, I don't think I am creative enough to mess with it. But then again this story was supposed to only be 3 chapters long and this is now 11 with 10,000+ words _

_Please let me know what you think, please please please…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, so it has been too long since I updated this story but my Microsoft Office program crapped the bed so I had to find a different program because I didn't make back up disks...Anyway so sorry. **

** This Chapter has a conversation that I think needs to take place between D/E with some issues that have not been brought up.  
><strong>

** Thanx for taking the your time with this story...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>With Barbie running her mouth like her opinion mattered and Stefan's <em>Means to an end<em> approach, it all was getting hammered out quickly. Elijah, stayed quiet and listened, only speaking when the information he had was needed. Matt looked stunned speechless while we were openly talking about multiple murders. Elena was also true to form, whenever someone suggested Elena an idea that would have ended with her death, she would add her own ideas to top off with suicidal tendencies. These were the ones that unsurprisingly enough I had to shoot down. With such short sight I didn't understand how they made it tothe end of each day_. _Alaric and I had killed off a bottle when I noticed Elena having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

As soon as I knew they stopped trying to add ideas, I took the opportunity to take Elena home. I noticed her swaying on her feet so I wrapped my arm around her as she leaned into me as we walked up to her house.

"Maybe that talk is going to have to wait." I stated as I pushed a stay strain of hair behind her ear.

"I think you are right, I didn't think I would be this tired when we got home." She said giving me a genuine smile. My heart swelled at how she used the word _home._

"Come on let's get you to bed before I have to carry you up." I replied with a smirk.

When we got to the top landing she went straight for her room. I heard her opening and closing draws before walking into the bathroom. I walked into Jeremy's room and kicked off my shoes. When the water stopped in the bathroom I went and open the adjoining door. She was already in bed and my feet were moving before my mind could catch up. She didn't protest when I crawled into bed with her. There was no way I was going to keep the distance between us. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer, she fell asleep almost instantly. After a few minutes of relishing the fact that I was in bed with Elena I feel asleep.

The sound of wood protesting the implied weight of someone coming up stairs woke me up. The clock on the nightstand said it was 2:50 am. Would Ric have gotten drunk and forgot he didn't lived here anymore? No those weren't his footsteps. They were human but someone I don't recognize. As quick as I could move I got out of bed and stood in front of her dresser as I watched the door slowly open. It was dark in the hallway but I could see the man perfectly. He was my height with the same hair color and face structure but the nose was a little off, _Darren._ He was looking at Elena still sleeping to notice me standing right in front of him. I couldn't help the grin that spread over my face.

Elena sat up in bed, at the same time Darren pulled his eyes off her and finally registered my presence. Looking into his eyes I couldn't believe my luck, he came to me for his death, and saved me some trouble. My hand flew up to his throat and I could feel the cartilage between his vertebrates,_ it would be so easy._ I started to lift him off the ground so I could feel them separate by his own body weight.

"I have a message from Klaus." He said in with a restricted airway

Of course he would say that. I dropped him and he crumbled to the floor. He slowly stood up rubbing his throat. He turned to face Elena and I backhanded him with enough force to snap his head back but not enough to impair his speech. "You don't get to look at her." I said with a growl.

"Klaus said that if you don't stop declining his...um...advances, he will have to take matters into his own hands, of sorts. You have 48 hours." He said wiping the blood that had escaped his lips.

"Why did he send you? Why didn't he just tell her himself? I asked while a knowing smile spread on my face.

"Well don't shoot the messenger but, something about two birds with one stone..." Darren said trailing off but raising his eyebrows as a further explanation."

I was going to savior this, I grabbed his wrist and spun him around to lock his hand behind his back and told him. "Well _I_ do believe in killing the messenger. Do you know why? Because it sends a message." With my free hand I grabbed his spine at his lower back and started crushing his vertebrates one by one; being careful not to damage the nerves because I wanted him to feel this. When I finally got to the base of his skull I snapped it for good measure. I couldn't help the disappointed sigh escape my lips. If only it wasn't _her_ room. I would've preferred to have pulled some of my favorite tricks with him and not even have cared about how many days it would've taken me to clean it up.

I heard Elena take a sharp intake of breath when mini-me plopped on the floor. I looked over at her and she was clutching the blankets and wide eyed. Her heart sounded like it was going to break through her ribs, I guess witnessing a murder before the sun comes up might be a bit much.

"Why don't you go to the kitchen and start some coffee for yourself and I will see if Ric left anything here for me to drink. I will meet you down there, I just have to get this in my car." I said as I prodded the blob of flesh with my boot, the gratifying movement reminded me of Jell-o.

I bent down and grabbed one of it's wrists and started pulling him towards the door. Elena threw off the blankets but it wasn't until I started down the stairs that I heard her feet touch the floor. I was gratified when it's head hit every stair on the way down, making a constant thudding rhythm. I scanned for anyone outside before I pulled the second dead guy out of this house in the last few days. When I was sure nobody was outside, I shoved him in my trunk and made a mental note to pick up some more tarps. Walking back into the house I could smell the coffee. Ric better have left some of his stash here, I'm still pissed that the best night of sleep I ever had was so rudely interrupted. Elena was standing with her back towards me in front of the coffee pot. I opened the cupboard above the refrigerator and grabbed one of the two bottles that were still up there. I didn't waste time with a glass and almost pulled the neck off trying to open it.

"How did he get in?" Elena asked in a shaky voice as she turned to face me.

"The front door, that's my fault, I'm not really into the habit of locking doors." I said with a shrug of the shoulders. Usually I would have heard the door open but I have never slept that good before. Elena walked over to me and without hesitation wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned into me.

"How are you holding up? I asked as I ran my fingers through her hair.

She pulled away to look at me and I could see the worry in her eyes. "I'm just a little rattled, but okay." she said.

"Why don't you grab some coffee and we can go sit in the living room." I suggested, knowing that she was exhausted but unable to go back sleep. As she started to pull away, I kissed her on the forehead and took another swig from the bottle. After she got a cup of coffee we walked back into the living room. Maybe it was doing the familiar routine of with coffee but her heart beat finally dropped to a safer level. We sat next to each other on the couch and she leaned into me after setting her cup down on the table.

"Thank you, Damon...again" She said with a humorless chuckle as I wrapped my arm around her.

"Don't mention it, especially if you keep draping yourself all over me like this." I said and tightened my arm around her. I was hoping she would take the bait. She took a deep breath and I felt her whole body slag, then slowly straighten. Not a good sign.

"Damon...I...I owe you an explanation, and a pretty good one at that." she started and turned to look at me. I could see that her eyes were pleading. "I am sorry that I have hurt you but I have to explain why." she said in a defeated whisper. I wasn't disappointed, she brutal honesty yet again. "I was so afraid of walking in Kathrine's footsteps by loving you both and inevitably having you two hating each other for another century and a half. So I ignored what I felt for you and in turn hurt you; I didn't seem that I had a choice, I couldn't tell you how I felt, or what I wanted until I was sure there wasn't anything in the way." She paused and I could see the toll of what she was saying was taking on her but I was still missing something.

"So what changed for you?" I asked needing to know, while still trying to control the hope bubbling up in me. My eyes were searching her face to make sure I caught every movement. With another deep breath, Elena turned her eyes to the bay window that looked over the yard.

"First was when I found myself happier that he was gone and that you were here, instead of the other way around." She must have seen my eyebrows shoot up at disbelief. I remember her when my brother was gone she was going crazy trying to find him. "I know; I didn't seem like it, but I found if I stayed focus on finding him, it made me feel a little less guilty for falling for you while he was gone."

"So you were using my brother as a distraction for your feelings for me?" I said and I had to let out a chuckle at the absolute irony of the situation. She let out a sigh and her eyes turned apologetic.

"Well I _was_, but believe it or not it was Kathrine who made me stop feeling guilty-" was all she could say before I cut her off.

"What! Kathrine?" I couldn't even form a complete sentence, what did Kathrine do this?

"Yep, She called me the night of the ball and asked me if I knew the real reason Stefan stole Klaus's coffins?" She said in a steady voice.

I myself had wondered why he did that. It wasn't like Stefan to pull such a me move. My eyes never left her face and I saw her eyes harden ever so slightly.

"It was because she asked him to. When she called you the night Micheal was killed, he was with her. That was when she told him to do what she needed him to, and well that is exactly what he did." by the time she finished she sounded almost off handed about it.

What the hell? Didn't he already learn his lesson when it came to her? How could he listen to Kathrine and treat Elena the way he did?

"I'm not saying that was _the_ turning point, but it was one of them. I guess somehow that made me feel like I didn't owe him anything anymore, I didn't even know I felt a sense of obligation to him until it was gone. So for the first time I didn't feel guilty for my feelings for you and all that was left was my own fear." She said as she bit her bottom lip.

"Out of all the things you should be scared of, why is this one of them" I asked. A genuine and beautiful smile lite up her whole face.

"_Was_, one of them. But in case you don't know Damon; you can be kind of intense, and as I said I couldn't tell you any of this until there was no other obstacle in our way. I don't think I could bare to finally get a chance to be with you just to have something small break us apart. It wouldn't be fair." she said and turned to face me. "I love you Damon, and I am sorry I had to play it the way I did, but I had to get to the point where if we don't work it will because of us and nothing else." she said with such sincerity that it knocked me speechless.

Wait...Did she just say she loved me? Did the moment just happen, the one I have been hoping for almost two years and I am too stunned by everything else she said to respond? I shook myself out of my stupor and with vampire speed I wrapped my arms around her and laid her down while I laid on top of her. she had given me nothing but honesty and now it's my turn. I gave her a moment for her to catch her breath after the unexpected movement. My eyes roamed her face to finally lock with hers.

"I love you Elena Gilbert and I will spend every day of your life proving that to you" I said and I saw her eyes reflect the love that must have been leaking through my face. Those were the last words either of us were able to get out before I lived out my fantasies.

* * *

><p><strong>That bit with Stefan listening to Kathrine has always rubbed me the wrong way. What do you guys think?<strong>

**Also I will NOT be killing Alaric off...That would just be crazy, I can't do it...  
><strong>

**Thanks again for taking your time to read this...Please review and let me know what you think.  
><strong>


End file.
